A Hero's Legacy
by phineas81707
Summary: Phineas and his pet platypus are hallmarks in their pathways... so naturally, Ferb and Summer have their work cut out following them. With a prod in the right direction... they might just surpass them...
1. The Second Coolest Coaster Ever

"Morning, kids. Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked her children on the first day of summer. "Well, nothing really, mom. We don't really know what to do," Summer replied, and Isabella took a second to think. "Well, Summer, I think it's about time I imparted the family legacy onto you," she eventually decided. Summer raised his eyebrow, and Isabella elaborated. "Phineas always did the most wonderful things during summer when he was your age… and I think his son should follow behind him!" she said. Summer followed behind with, "Then I know what we're going to do today!" Isabella wiped her eyes. Her son was really something special.

Vanessa woke up to find Ferb hastily writing notes. Not a good sign. "OK, what now?" she asked, wondering what it could possibly be. "A device to rust any metal to be unusable," Ferb replied. Vanessa smirked. "How predictable. I wonder how this is going to end," she muttered, staring at the place her father had taken up residence.

"MOM! Summer and Mist are building a rollercoaster!" Amanda yelled as she rushed inside. "Man, have I heard that one before. Jeremy, remember the time when… Phineas and Ferb… built… Amanda, we have to bust Summer and Mist to their mom!" Candace replied. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Candace, aren't Phineas' kids a little young to be rollercoaster engineers?" he asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be rollercoaster engineers?" was asked to them by the person they wanted to buy parts to. Summer proudly stated, "Yes, yes I am!" as Isabella had told him, and the man replied, "Well, that's impressive. I've only seen one other young guy like you before, and he had these forms filled out in crayon. Well, is there anything I can do for you?" Summer pointed to the mechanical arm.

"Hiyo, Mist. Whatcha doin'?" Haley asked. "Haley? What are you doing here? School's out, you don't need to be writing that paper anymore!" Mist said, halfway towards gesturing to Perry. "I know, but I couldn't help but notice that behind you," Haley replied, pointing out the rollercoaster-to-be. "That's going to be a rollercoaster," Mist stated. Haley asked if he could be one of the first to ride it. "Mom?" she asked, and Isabella nodded.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_

"Ah, good morning Ferb! Have you seen the new rollercoaster? It's gonna be awesome!" Dr Doofenshmirtz said, before trapping Ferb in robotic arms. "I must say, I haven't seen my daughter. What's she up to?" the doctor asked, and Ferb shrugged. "Anyway, I've created a device that will rust anything I want it to!" he proclaimed, gesturing to it. Ferb's eyes widened. He had an inkling as to how this and his enjoyment of the rollercoaster were related, and he knew who was building the rollercoaster.

"Anyway, I'm going to the mall. You guys going to be OK?" Isabella asked. Summer nodded. "Haley?" she asked, and Haley responded with a thumbs up. Mist raised an eyebrow, but Isabella had left and Haley appeared to be deep in work.

"Aunt Isabella! You have to come! Summer and Mist are building a rollercoaster!" Amanda cried, trying to distract Isabella. "Amanda, what has your mother told you about spreading out-there stories in public?" she asked, hoping to deflect the accusation. "Nothing! She half-encourages it!" Amanda wailed, even trying to get the trolley out of Isabella's hands. "Amanda!" Isabella cried, and flung her off non-violently. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Isabella said, and walked off.

Summer stepped up to the microphone. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages… I present to you… THE COOLEST… COASTER… EVER!" he cried into the microphone. He gestured up to the now unveiled contraption, and everyone stared. "So, who wants to go first?" he asked, and everyone put their hands up. He decided on going with the Fireside Girls, Biff, Lloyd, and Daisy. He got everyone seated up, and pulled the coaster to the top of the first hill. He suddenly remembered what Isabella asked him. "You all signed the waivers, right?" he asked, before the coaster went downhill and no one got the chance to respond.

Ferb noticed a screw on the bottom of the floor. He wiggled his head, and head-butted it straight at Doofenshmirtz. He ducked, and chuckled. Ferb said, "Wait for it…" and the screw went flying… right into Doofenshmirtz' foot. He panicked, and rushed around the building, eventually getting the screw out, but horribly misaligning his rustinator. It fired, and… "Well… the insurance on this old building is going to take a huge hit… which is fine, because I'm technically squatting… RUN!" he yelled, releasing Ferb and rushing to evacuate… but Ferb was willing to duel with a collapsing rollercoaster threatening to destroy the lab.

"See, I told you, Aunt Isabella!" Amanda stated, pointing where the rollercoaster once was. Isabella gave her a deadpan stare, and went to go finish up the payments. Amanda went looking for the coaster… it was dangling from a helicopter. "AUNT! AUNT!" Amanda cried, trying to get Isabella back out.

Ferb launched a grappling hook at a passing helicopter, and launched out. Doofenshmirtz was left in panic as the rollercoaster fell entirely on his old apartment. Ferb climbed up to find Vanessa in the vehicle, in a perfect gambit. They suddenly changed direction, and lost some weight. They slowly turned… to see… a flying coaster.

Everyone started panicking as the coolest coaster ever went haywire. Summer started looking for an emergency control, but there wasn't one… just a brake. And brakes don't help an airborne coaster. After flying over America, they hit a temporary break in front of a Slushy Burger. "May I take your order?" the surly register asked. "Anyone want fries?" Summer asked, before they flew to France and had a similar discussion, this time with croissants. They entered orbit for a second… and came plummeting down. Summer quickly calculated angles and velocities and a whole bunch of other details before saying, "HOLD ON! SEATBELTS WON'T SAVE YOU!"

"See, Aunt Isabella! They aren't here!" Amanda cried, gesturing towards Isabella's backyard. Isabella rolled her eyes. "They are right there, Amanda. Now, I'm going to unpack the car," she said, leaving Amanda to stare at Summer and Mist. She went back home.

"Mist?" Haley asked, dropping from the tree. Biff, Lloyd, Daisy, and the Fireside Girls were unharmed, and India, Sam and Lara were half-wishing that they would have brought their brothers. But, of course, they were on official duties with the Fireside Girls… and their brothers might have missed it. Everyone but Summer, Mist and Haley left. "That was great, Mist!" he said, and Mist blushed. Despite designing the rollercoaster herself, she had gripped onto Haley in pure terror. "Hi kids! How was the rollercoaster?" Isabella asked, coming out into the yard. Summer said, "Awesome! We should do this more often!" and Isabella smiled. She blocked her ears, and the coaster exploded. "So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?" she asked, and Summer and Mist exchanged a shrug. "There's a whole world of possibilities, Mist! Maybe you could write a list of them! Anyway, I've gotta go. See you later…" Haley said, leaving the yard. Isabella crouched down beside Perry. "Maybe you could teach Perry some tricks?" she asked, stroking the pet platypus. "He's a platypus. They don't do much," Summer said. Mist pointed out that they are the only mammals to lay eggs. Isabella sighed, and headed back inside. Mist looked at Perry. "Maybe we should teach Perry something. From how Dad talks about his pet, he was much more than 'just a platypus'," she said.

**Told you I had an idea for a sequel.**

**The goal for Hero's Legacy is seven chapters, for a full trilogy. I might do more if I make an error, but who wants to put down extra content? Anyway, as for who's kid is who's, I won't make a point out of outright stating it... but you should be able to occasionally figure it out by their names, characters, and other kinds of relations. It's not even important to the plot unless it is outright stated.**

**Anyway, carpe diem! Or some other line that Summer could use, I don't know.**


	2. The Beak of the Hawk

"Hey Summer! Whatcha doin'?" Isabella called from the bottom of their latest invention. "Oh hey, mom. We're building an out there skateboarding… ramp…" Summer claimed, as he lost his grip on the skateboard and it fell down into the course, breaking into a million pieces. Isabella stared at what was once a board, and Summer stated, "OK mom, we will build a safety suit. Hey, Mist! Why don't we model it on a bird! It'll be so cool!" Isabella heard it, and sighed. "I think I know where this is going… anyway Summer, I'm going down to the Fireside Lodge. You guys have fun!" she said, careful not to mention the first part to Summer. Mist waved and smiled, and Haley showed up. Mist jumped, and hurriedly climbed down.

"Hey, Fireside Girls!" Isabella said as she walked in. "Oh, hi, Mrs Flynn!" Bella stated. The other girls noticed her, and waved as well. "Anyway, Mrs Flynn, I was thinking of getting the Intrepid Reporter Patch today. Is Summer doing anything today?" Bella continued. Isabella shook herself out of her brief visit to Phineasland that remark brought, and said, "Sure, he's…" before stopping herself. Bella liked Summer… and if today was anything like last time, that could be fatal. "Well… there's… well, I feel like there's going to be something today, which is not related to Summer!" she finished, flashing a goofy grin. Lara, the troop's second in command, asked a flat, "What?" Isabella stepped slowly from the room. "…See you!" Isabella said, leaving the room in panic. "…Anyway, Bella here, for your new top story, 'Summer is seizing the day!' Now for a story!" Bella stated.

Ferb and Vanessa headed to their computer to find out what Doofenshmirtz was up to. "Hello, Tri-State Area! It's me, Mayor Doofenshmirtz. New law… keep an eye out for those pesky Fletcher criminals! Doofenshmirtz is out, peace!" he said over a monitor. Vanessa cursed, and Ferb nodded. "Why is he mayor? And why is no one aware of the change?" he asked. They both rushed out to put a stop to him.

"Okay, Haley! This suit is ready for action!" Summer stated. He hopped on Haley's shoulders, and put on the top of the suit. "Wow! Hey, Mist! How do we look?" he asked. Mist stated, "Good. Now test out your doodad!" Summer and Haley did so, in an awesome display that must be seen to be believed. Mist giggled, and all three of them heard a panicked shout. "Help! My sister's trapped in a tree!" bellowed the usually quiet Hans. "Maybe we better help him!" Summer said, and went off. Isabella spotted the suit flying off to save India. This was all going according to how it did last time.

"SUMMER? SUMMER!" Bella called out in his backyard. "Oh, Summer's gone… well, that Intrepid Reporter Patch isn't going to earn itself! I'm going to find Summer!" she muttered. Mist looked around, and Bella froze. "He's gone to the park," she said, and Bella backed off in that general direction.

India took a step to try and get off the tree. A limb snapped, and she fell… right into the arms of a flying man with a bird-like suit. Bella snapped pictures of the man, as he flew in a loop to return India to Hans. "Hello, mister!" Bella called over to the man. "What might your name be?" she asked. The man introduced himself as Taka, and Bella asked for an interview. "…Nah. It's what I do. You don't have to make such a fuss over it," Taka said, before leaving. Bella sighed, and began working on her report. "If only Summer were here…"

Amanda walked along the pavement, wondering what happened to Summer and Haley. She looked up, and spotted a flying man. "Wait… people can't fly… Summer! I've got you now! I'm telling your mother!" she muttered to herself.

Doofenshmirtz cackled wildly, drunk with power. He tried assembling some of the Tri-State Area's leaders, but failed. Roger was moaning in a corner, trying to escape from Doofenshmirtz' trap. Ferb and Vanessa flew in, and Roger tried to cheer. "Now, Ferb Fletcher, you will know true pain! Because I am not going to let you win this time!" Doofenshmirtz cackled, before Vanessa nailed him with a chair. "WHAT?" he cried out.

Summer clambered out of the suit, to see Mist holding up a paper. "Taka the Hawk saves a fellow Fireside Girl from serious injury. With Taka watching over us…" he read out from the part Mist had subtly gestured to.

And from another part of America, a jaded villain finished it. "The Tri-State Area is free to have the best day ever. Carpe diem!" he read. "OH, that pesky Tri-State Area. Second bird-themed hero in my lifetime with the same promises! I promise… this time, the Tri-State Area will tremble in the name of Khaka Peü Peü!" he rambled. He ducked as a chair was thrown at him. "The Tri-State Area has already got an insane super villain. It doesn't need you!" his wife bellowed.

Summer said, "A superhero? We didn't plan for this? I mean, that might've been what we told Bella…" but was cut off by the phone. "Hey Summer!" Bella said over the phone. "Hey Bella! Anything interesting happen?" he asked. Bella told him all about Taka. "Well… Taka… you know, I know something that I will only entrust to you to report on. Would you like to hear it? I'll be downtown in five," Summer said, and hung up. "We have to tell Bella. She reported on Taka, she'll be the one the public wants to hear!" he told Haley.

Summer and Haley were flying downtown when they were slammed to the floor. "Ha ha! I'm Khaka Peü Peü! And I'm going to destroy you, thank you very much. With my Khaka Crawler! And I'm wise to all your lies, because you're not that discreet… Beak!" Khaka Peü Peü claimed, and Bella gasped. "Summer will have to wait! I've got to get this on the real Taka!" she screeched, somewhat annoyed at Summer for his delay.

"Well, Ferb, I have achieved domination of the Tri-State Area… with a giant robot attack! Ferb, go fight that!" Dr Doofenshmirtz claimed. Roger shook his head, and Ferb claimed, "No. I made my decision when you killed Perry!" Doofenshmirtz asked, "You're not on about that, are you?" and Ferb shook his head. "Phineas will never forgive you, and you know it!" he roared.

Bella knelt beside Taka, and shook him back from his bout of unconsciousness. "You…" he muttered, but Bella shook her head. "_You_ have a Tri-State Area to save! I have a patch to earn!" she encouraged, and Taka leaped to his feet. "Thank you…" he started, but Bella interrupted him. "My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella. A friend of my mom is called Isabella, but… HEY! We can talk later!" she said. Taka nodded, and leaped back into the fray. He lay a beat down on the Khaka crawler, and the villain panicked. "UNCLE! OK, I'll stand down today, Beak! But I'll strike the one who's most important to you!" Khaka Peü Peü stated, and left the scene. Everyone cheered, but Taka looked worried. He landed, and Bella came up to him. "Not now, little reporter. I have to regroup. I'm really worried about…" he said, and left for his home. Bella sighed. "Hey, where's Summer?" she asked.

"We can't tell Bella we're Taka, Haley! I'm worried about Mist, too. The life of a hero is lonely, but we must beat that burden!" Summer told Haley while flying home.

_To be continued… … …immediately._

"Anyway, Mom, Summer is an avian superhero!" Amanda told her mother. "Another one of these? And to think Khaka Peü Peü wasn't enough… alright, Dangeraffe. Lead me to the boys. We can bust them!" Candace replied. Jeremy turned to look at Candace. "Look, Isabella probably knows about Summer and Mist. Give it a break, and help me with Xavier and Fred!" he said, and Candace nodded. "Why don't you go find Daisy, and she can hench for you?" she stated. Amanda raised an eyebrow. "You know, Jeremy, why didn't we tell Amanda about Phineas and Ferb doing stuff like this?" Candace asked, and Jeremy said, "I dunno."

Melanie the mayor's assistant walked into the room to see Mayor Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa and Ferb trapped, and Doofenshmirtz cackling in pure terror. "Anyway, Heinz, the spider being is much more of a threat. Fix it, as mayor," she said, before leaving. Doofenshmirtz couldn't respond with any evil cackle. He shrugged, and looked at the Khaka Crawler. "Grr…" he growled.

"And… done!" Summer stated, finishing Taka's lair. "Hi Summer!" Bella beamed, and Summer backed off nervously. "Bella… we're kinda busy!" he panicked, and Bella purred. "Yeah. While you're doing the carpe diem, someone is saving Danville!" she growled, holding up the paper. "I was hoping you three would get your heads out of the clouds and help me help him!" she said. Summer, Mist and Haley backed off a step, and Mist grabbed Haley's hand as a reflex. "Fine. If you won't help me… I'll do it myself!" Bella said, before turning on her heel and leaving. "By the way Haley, I grabbed your hand because I couldn't grab Summer's. Not because I like you!" Mist growled. Haley started to retort, but Summer yelled, "Not the time! If we aren't Taka for Bella, we might lose her!" Haley nodded.

_Taka! He's saving the world!  
Taka! He's wooing baby, Bella, baby!  
Taka! He's fighting that strong fist!  
Taka! His in trouble maybe!_

_He knows what's at stake  
Bella's woes and the goal  
But how can he save them  
When the day's not whole?_

_He's Taka! The hero!  
Taka!_

Amanda saw Isabella, and grabbed her from behind. "Amanda, if this is a scheme to try and get Summer busted, forget it!" she cried, and Mist spotted them. "Hey you, Mist! Where's Summer?" Amanda asked. "He's going to break bread with Bella. Why did you ask?" she replied. "Oh, what about that Taka fellow? You know it's Summer! Don't embarrass me!" Amanda yelled. "Way too easy, Miss Johnson!" Isabella screeched, pulling herself from Amanda's grasp. Daisy waltzed up, saying, "I lost your bike." Amanda stared at her. "I told you to hench, woman!" she said, half-deranged.

Doofenshmirtz cried out, and summoned Melanie. "Now, unless you want me to harm Roger, you will get me the Beak's number!" he told her. She nodded, gulped, and ran off. Ferb kept a poker face, but his insides were yelling '_Oh crap_!'

Amanda wandered into the waiting arms of Khaka Peü Peü. "Ah, a giraffe girl! Say, Dangeraffe, or whoever, why don't we join up to take down the Beak?" he said. Amanda looked at him, and said, "Fine. With you, I can take down Summer, and bust him to Aunt Isabella!" Khaka Peü Peü raised an eyebrow, but allowed her onto a separate cockpit to help fight 'the Beak'.

Bella rushed up to Summer and Haley. "Hey Haley! Summer. What's going on?" she asked. Summer scratched his ear, and said, "Oh, nothing." Bella sighed, and said, "I'm just not used to not knowing whatcha doin'." Khaka Peü Peü rose dramatically from the floor, and roared, "YOU! BELLA! I've got a new headline… 'Everybody's day ruined once and for all and the Beak powerless to save it!'" Bella gave the snark, "No, too wordy…"

Bella started running to City Hall. "Summer?" she asked, calling him over. "Sorry, Bella… we have to go," he replied. "Really? You are going to abandon me?" Bella almost cried. "Bella, have I ever let you down?" he asked. Bella nodded, and mentioned the four times. "Sorry… one day, you'll understand…" Summer said cryptically, and left with Haley. "Wait, Summer!" Bella cried.

Taka rushed towards the Khaka Crawler. Khaka Peü Peü gave a maniacal laugh, and said, "Oh, Beak! I have Dangeraffe! And this henchman won't leave!" Amanda stared at him, and waltzed off almost instantly. "OK? Khaka Peü Peü… prepare to be taken down!" he cawed, after a moment of 'what just happened?'

Khaka Peü Peü knocked Taka on top of City Hall, and Bella was launched off. Khaka Peü Peü also shot a billboard of Bango Ru of the building again, and taunted him. Bella wailed, but her arm was grabbed by… Summer? "Summer, where have you been? Where's Taka?" she asked. Summer pointed to Taka, saving the billboard. He then jumped off the building, and Taka flew back up. "Don't worry, Bella. The boy is safe… but he went into City Hall. Don't look down. Anyway, I have a day to save!" he told her, before confronting Khaka Peü Peü.

Khaka Peü Peü revealed that he hadn't had a good day, and Taka replied, "Oh… that's terrible!" Khaka Peü Peü asked to finish the fight, and Taka replied, "I couldn't agree more!" He removed his helm, and Summer flung his hair out of his eyes. "Summer is Taka?" Bella asked. Amanda, who was standing right behind her, said, "Congratulations, you just earned your 'Uh, Durr' Patch," in the most sarcastic tone she could muster. Bella stared at her, before walking up to Summer. Meanwhile, Khaka Peü Peü prepared one final attack… before his wife threw a chair that snapped his spine. "I'll be back… once I see a chiropractor…" he yelled, before hopping out and hurting himself more. Summer and Haley clambered out of the suit, and left for home with Bella and Mist. No none noticed three people run up to the machines and start the fight again.

"I'm sorry I never told you I was Taka… I was just trying-" Summer began, before Bella finished, "-to protect me. I know… and thanks. You were very brave" She pecked Summer on the cheek, and Mist giggled. "Nice one, Summer," she called, before walking up with him home. Haley ran up to them, and called out, "Hello, Mist! Entire lower half of a superhero here! …I guess there's no more glory in thighs today."

**Carpe diem, readers of the past!**

**OK, so now you might be a little confused as to which child is which member of the cast. To be honest... so am I. Mist, Haley, and Bella all seem to fit under Isabella (and Ferb to a lesser degree), as of now. I'm fine with it like that. It's cool.**

**Anyway, what I'm really making a note section for is the relationships. Now that Summer and Bella are this story's answer to Phineas and Isabella... Mist and Haley have taken a little bit of a side note. So I'm experimenting with making Mist a Type A Tsundere... which wasn't too hard. So if Mist comes off as too rude, please note that I haven't done Type A Tsunderes before.**

**Anyway, now I'm rambling. Let's just end it off with a revelation you may or may not have figured out- Bella is Katie's daughter. I might not fit this in to a later story, but it's semi-relevant. Expect a delay on the next story- it's a revamped 'Summer Belongs to You', so I've got my work cut out.**


	3. Summer Belongs to All

"Hey, Phineas! Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked over the phone. "Oh… morning, Isabella. It's 2am in Paris right now…" Phineas responded. "Oh… right. It's just that- it's been so- long since you- let to find- WILL YOU TWO QUIET DOWN! I'M TALKING TO YOUR FATHER!" Isabella responded, directing that last part to her twins, Summer and Mist. "Sorry Mom, but it's stopped listening to us. We're trying to stop it, but I can't promise much more," Summer responded, and Isabella sighed. "Phineas, do you think it was a good idea to tell our kids about what you did with Ferb?" she asked. "Yeah, Isabella. I'd like to hear about their plans to carpe diem, but I really can't abandon this project to come back to Danville!" Phineas comforted, before hanging up.

Meanwhile, Summer and Mist looked at one another. "Wait, Mist… why don't we make the longest day of summer ever!" he exclaimed, and Mist rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! Tomorrow is the best day to extend. So let's get going!" she said, and Summer and Mist began planning.

_Doofenshmirtz' diabolical sche-eme!_

"So, my child… soon you will disgrace the entire O.W.C.A. with your antics, and you will have no choice but to aid my schemes for domination!" Doofenshmirtz told his daughter. "_Excuse me, passengers, but we will experience a slight delay in travelling to Tokyo,_" the intercom announced. "It's always something. Turbulence, headwind, pesky sons-in-law…" Doofenshmirtz stated. Ferb tried his hardest to delay that plane, stating, "I love, therefore I am!"

The next day, Isabella woke up early. "Hey Summer! Whatcha doin'… up so early?" she called down into the backyard. "Oh, hi mom! We're going to make the summer solstice so much longer!" Summer responded. Isabella rushed to right next to Summer, and said, "Go on…" Summer smiled, and waited a few seconds for Haley, Bella, Biff, Hans, and the rest of the Fireside Girls to show up. "Anyway, we're going to use this plane to fly around the world, and chase the sun! That ought to give us twenty-four whole hours to our clock! Add the fifteen hours in a typical summer solstice, and you get around a forty-hour day!" he finally elaborated. "Oh really?" asked someone from the back of the crowd. Isabella turned… yep, Biff.

Biff told him, "There is no way you can circumnavigate the globe to make today forty hours long. Your dad may have convinced my dad of the Flynn's sorcerous ways, but _you_ won't convince _me_!" Summer took a second of shock, and claimed, "Anything is possible if you believe. You just gotta carpe diem!" Biff shook his head. "I don't believe, therefore it is _im_possible. I _bet _you can't do it!" Isabella sighed. "If you lose, you have to say you _are_ governed by the laws of physics, unlike your father. What's more, you gotta spend the rest of your summer doing absolutely nothing!" Biff put forward. Mist asked, "Okay, Egg-chest. And what do you do if Summer wins?" Biff thought, and claimed, "I'll eat a bug!" Mist snarked, "You know, if we asked right now, you'd eat a bug, No-Brains." Biff sighed, scratched his head, and said, "I'll return everything I stole from you as children. I'll throw in the bug as well." Only Bella seemed to spot the gaping hole in this agreement.

"Summer! You're putting not only your beliefs on the line, but Phineas' as well!" she shouted. "Bella, listen. It's not about the reward. It's about the journey!" Summer exclaimed, and stepped onto the wing. "Boys, girls, mom, who wants to join me on this quest to chase the globe?" he shouted.

Doofenshmirtz picked up Vanessa, and carried her over Tokyo. "Dad, lemme go!" she shouted, and tried to free herself. Doofenshmirtz cackled, and said something completely unintelligible. "Dad?" she asked, and Doofenshmirtz shook himself out of it. "Sorry Vanessa, anyway. We've got ourselves an evil scheme to concoct!" he told her.

"Anyway, the route is like so. We're stopping in Tokyo and Paris for refuel," Summer explained. Bella squealed, and hopped in. _Me and Summer are going to the _City of Love_! _She thought. Biff got in, throwing Hans in as his carry-on. Daisy, who had shown up later, considered it, but decided on not going… though mentioning her cousins. Isabella decided that she would go, to see Phineas. "We got everyone?" Summer asked. Mist, Haley, Mom, Bella, Biff, Hans... "Good. Then let's go!" he roared, sending the plane into motion. Lara watched it go, before saying, "OK, we're down Bella and those stunt singers. But we can do this, just like our mothers did! Sam, India, get the others. Maylene, Lucy, get designing! Daisy, make yourself useful!"

Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz stood atop the Tokyo Tower. "Anyway, child, you and Ferb will be discredited. The Good Guy convention is just down there, and you will prank it with this giant water balloon! And the best part?" Doofenshmirtz started. Ferb saw them, and readied his weapon for use if things got out of hand.

Summer took a scratchy landing in Tokyo. "Summer! You idiot! You have to extend the wheels _before_ landing!" Mist started. Haley shook his head, and climbed down to the old lady sitting in front of the house of Hirano. He said "Kon'nichiwa! Wareware wa, deijī no o tomodachidesu!" The old lady called up to the house, "Hey, everybody! Summer and Mist are here!" Everyone came out as they had last time, and began their techno beats…

_Welcome to Tokyo  
We are glad that you are here!  
Leave everything up to us  
And just enjoy your steer!_

"Hey, do you still own that tempura restaurant? We need to refuel!"

_As for what it is we do  
We're like summer there  
Here we like baseball  
Not for the handsome hair!_

_And then there's the water  
It's crisp and clean  
Though it's missing our little friends  
With their mouths of baleen!_

"Man, Tokyo's a fun town!" Summer stated as they left the Hiranos. "Miss Flynn, what just happened?" Bella asked Isabella.

"Anyway, the best part is… 'I am Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. I dropped that water balloon. Ferb helped rig up this contraption!'" he said. Vanessa rolled her eyes. It still wasn't convincing. "Anyway, see you, Dad!" she smirked, walking away from him. The water balloon started randomly spinning, knocking Vanessa into the cockpit of a passing plane. Doofenshmirtz looked up at Ferb, who had launched it who knows where, and cursed him. He saluted, and dragged him into a vehicle. "We are going to get Vanessa. And then I'm dropping you in whatever the nearest ocean is," he said. Doofenshmirtz' eyes widened, but the car flew off.

"Anyway, Vanessa, we should make it to… wait… Mist, we didn't account for an extra adult, right?" Summer stated. Mist looked at the controls, and cursed. "For a girl who fights evil for a living, you sure weigh a whole ton. No one should be able to adjust our altitude to the level that… we don't have wings," she told Vanessa. The plane seemed to realise it, and fell straight down. "_NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG_!" Klimpaloon stated as he walked past. "Anyway, we'll go see Hans' great Uncle Sabu. Mom, Vanessa, you can stay here," Summer stated. Isabella shrugged. "The novelty wore off after the first time," she said. "And I think Doofenshmirtz might be pursuing me…" Vanessa stated.

Hans bowed as he saw great-Uncle Sabu. "Hey, Hans. You lot want to see what we make in our little factory?" he asked. They all nodded, and Sabu stated, "We have a musical number… we've sung it before, so we are practised…"

_Rubber bands, rubber balls!  
Made with super-special density!  
Rubber bands, rubber balls!  
They can bounce with such intensity!_

_This is the room where we test the stretching  
This is the room where we test the bounce!  
Here we add the long-chained hydrocarbons  
The names of which I cannot pronounce!_

_This is the room where we test compression!  
This is the room where we test recoil!  
This is a break room for all these dancers  
And here's a little fridge so the curry won't spoil!_

_Rubber bands, rubber balls!  
Made with super-special density!  
Rubber bands, rubber balls!  
They can bounce with such intensity!_

_Basically what we make here is rubber  
We're not trying to diversify.  
We don't make knick-knacks, we don't make tchotchkes  
Or really anything that's gonna catch your eye._

_We don't make pianos, we don't make cream sodas  
We don't make the zipper for your parachute pants!  
We don't make ice-cube trays or ceiling fans!  
We make rubber bands!_

_Rubber bands, rubber balls!  
Made with super-special density!  
Rubber bands, rubber balls!  
They can bounce with such intensity!_

"Hey, Sabu, could we borrow one of these?" Summer asked.

Ferb looked down at the mountain. "Contrary to your belief, this does not count as me shoving you into the nearest ocean," he stated, and shoved Doofenshmirtz out of the car. He snowballed, and headed towards the plane. Vanessa turned, wondering what was happening. She and Isabella rushed to the plane, where the others were just getting finished with their preparations. "Anyway… three, two, one…" Summer stated, before the snowball flung them perfectly.

Ferb stared at Doofenshmirtz's broken body. Doofenshmirtz got up, and stared at Ferb. "You know, I'm still shoving you into an ocean," Ferb stated.

The rubber band ball burst. Haley looked down, and stated, "Good news, we'll land in Paris. Bad news, we'll crash land in Paris." After that event, Summer suggested splitting up. "Mom, you go find Dad. Vanessa, you go do your undefined thing. Biff, Hans, go find some rocket fuel. Mist, Haley, can you go examine the wind on the Eiffel Tower? And Bella, you can come with me," he suggested. Isabella nodded and left, Vanessa just left, Biff picked up Hans and boasted while leaving, Mist told Haley, "I'm agreeing because I want to see you in action. Not because I like you, which I don't," and Bella squealed.

Isabella began combing Paris for La Poubelle. She spotted it, and walked up. "Hi, Phineas. Whatcha doin'?" she asked. Phineas smirked, saying, "Oh, I've just been working on my little tests. You?" Isabella gave a sad little face. "Summer's circumnavigating the globe. He made a similar plan to yours… with the bet," she told him. Phineas gasped, and asked Isabella who had a crush on Summer. "Bella. Katie's daughter," she said simply, and Katie peeked out of the building. "Chief! Can you please return the favour?" she asked. "Sure thing, Katie. Good luck with your project," Isabella said, before leaving to go find Summer. A keen listener would have picked up the line, "If Phineas hasn't done it by now, how could he finish it at all?"

Hans took the helm. "Do you have any used cooking oil?" he asked the restaurant owner. He said a firm, "No." Biff pushed him aside, and told the owner, "Puissions-nous s'il vous plaît utiliser un peu d'huile de cuisson usagée, mon bon monsieur?" The owner nodded. Biff told Hans, "Not one word."

Vanessa sat atop the Eiffel Tower, looking out to the beautiful waters. Haley was working behind them, and she thought she heard Mist say, "Good one, Haley. Not you, the machine." She blinked. Doofenshmirtz and Ferb were hovering just below her. She shrugged, and hopped in. "Hey, dad. How did you get Ferb to help you?" she asked. They stopped… above the Atlantic Ocean. "Ferb… perhaps we should rebargain…" Doofenshmirtz started, but Ferb pushed him into the sea. They left, Ferb telling Isabella by private communication that Vanessa was with him.

Summer stared at the finished boat-plane thing. Bella pouted, and sat in one of the seats. She didn't get Summer to notice her… after all that… "Hi, Mist? How did it go?" he asked. "Fine," was the response. "Did you?" Summer asked, and Mist said, "No. I don't like him like that!" Summer sighed in disappointment, and Bella nearly snapped. Isabella hopped in, mentioned Vanessa was gone, and sighed. "Dad?" Summer asked, and Isabella nodded.

Bella hopped next to Isabella. "Miss Flynn, you have to believe! Mr Flynn is going to do the best he can do! And so can you!" she tried to encourage. "So, Bella? It's easy for you to say. Summer belongs to you!" she cursed. "No. Summer belongs to everyone. You just have to believe! Besides, when you were a kid, everything fell into your lap!" Bella responded. "You're Isabella Garcia-Shapiro! You're the leader of Fireside Troop 46231! You got so many 'Help Thy Neighbour' patches out of Phineas, you couldn't fit them onto the one sash! You got Phineas to fall in love with you!" she goaded. Isabella came to the realisation, "You're right! I've become too much like Phineas! I've forgotten about the ways of 'Carpe Diem!'" she proclaimed. "And I've regretted it for the past hour!" someone stated.

"PHINEAS!" Isabella cried out, hugging her husband. "MOM!" Bella cried, hugging Katie. "Isabella, you're right. All this talk about our project, and I failed to notice… we did the impossible together in a single day! If I haven't finished this yet, why should I be able to? I have to carpe diem, just like you said!" Phineas told Isabella. "OK, Phineas. We just have to get back to Danville!" she said. Everyone hopped in, and they rushed up to get home!

The water balloon, like last time, boosted them forward. Phineas cheered, but Bella wasn't so sure. "Um, mom… why are the baguettes…" she asked, pointing nervously at the buoyancy devices. Doofenshmirtz climbed onto the ship, and drew a dagger. Phineas gasped, and dived under the seat. He pulled out a screw, and the ship fell apart. Doofenshmirtz might have fallen far behind, but they landed on an island… the island with two palm trees and a big fat ox. Phineas sighed, and fell into Isabella's arms. Summer stomped in frustration. "We've got an ox, two trees, a rubber band, the seats… and sand. Dad… you may have just screwed up the Flynn legacy," he told Phineas. Bella sighed, and stared at the sunset.

Summer, after combing the island for anything Phineas might have missed, fell down next to Bella. "Bella… I think we might just be stranded here…" he said. Bella, despite realising the potential romance of what was about to happen, sighed. "Summer Flynn, you are not going to sit there and take it. You're inventiveness is what I fell in…to this situation with. You are going to stick by Haley's map… and I'll stick by you!" she said, and Summer realised. "Haley, the giant map!" he called over. Phineas got to work getting everyone to fold the map, and Bella sighed. "Just once… how did Isabella do it?" she muttered. The plane was finished, and they slingshotted with the rubber band.

They crashed next to Buford's house. They began to rush to Phineas' house, but the road works were in the way… "OK, Summer. What was the winning conditions?" Phineas asked. "Biff would return the stuff he stole," Summer said simply. Phineas took a second to look at the roadworks, but Mist was faster… and snarkier. "Eggchest's got a bicycle from each of us, and a couple of spares from Uncle Buford," she said. "Slower… and without the name, please," Isabella started, but Biff understood. He threw all of the bikes in front of their owners, and led the charge. "Biff, why are you helping?" Isabella asked. She looked at the sunset, and quickly said, "Never mind," and hopped on one of the spares. Everyone used the bikes to jump the ramp convieniently placed where it was last time around.

"Where are they?" India nearly wailed. She seemed extremely keyed up. "Don't worry… they'll make it!" Sam proudly claimed. Lucy cried out, "Seven seconds until sundown!" Maylene considered it, and said, "Maybe it'll help if we count!" The Fireside Girls began… "Five! Four! THREE! TWO!" and there were several thumps right behind them. "ONE!" Bella finished, and the sun set for real. She hugged Summer, praising him. Summer shrugged, and looked to what Lara had set up. The Fireside Girls began to play a cheery melody, and Summer took his cue.

**(Sorry about the nature of this musical number, but there wasn't really an efficient way of tackling it)**

_**Summer: **__It's been a long, long day  
And there were moments when I doubted…  
__**Bella: **__That we'd ever reach the point where we could  
Laugh and sing about it…_

_**Summer & Bella: **__Now the sun has set on this,  
Another extraordinary day…  
And when it comes around again  
You know I'll say…_

_Tell me what you wanna do today  
All we need is a place to start  
If we have heart, we'll make it  
Cause we're not messing around (__**Mist: **__we're not messing around)_

_Yes we can  
Dream it, do it, build it, make it  
I know we can really take it  
To the limit, before the sun goes down…_

_As soon as you wake up, you gotta make your move…  
Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove…  
The sun is shining, there's a lot that you can do…  
(__**Haley: **__A lot that you can do)_

_There's a world of possibilities outside your door!  
Why settle for a little? You can get much more!  
Don't need an invitation, every day is new…  
Yes it's true…_

_Summer belongs to you! (__**All: **__Summer belongs to you!)  
Summer belongs to you! (__**All: **__Summer belongs to you!)  
Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun!  
There's nothing better to do  
Summer belongs to you!_

"Alright, Summer. I'm taking this verse." "Be my guest!"

_**Isabella: **__I travelled halfway around the world  
And almost turned and ran away…  
But you helped me get my courage back  
So now I've gotta say…_

_That though I've often seen you  
As just poor birth control…  
Today I can't imagine  
Having better young souls…_

_And you gotta believe in something…  
So today I believed in you  
And you came through, we made it  
I've never been so proud (__**Summer: **__never been so proud)_

_I know at first it sounded cliché  
But we've conquered our stray  
Now there's something that we've  
Ought have said by now!_

_**Phineas: **__Time is what you make of it, so take a chance! (__**Isabella: **__That's it)  
Life is full of music, so you ought to dance! (__**Isabella: **__He's got it!)  
The world's a stage, and it's time for your debut… (__**Isabella: **__By Jove, I think he's got it!)_

_Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair! (__**Isabella: **__Yeah!)  
The world's callin' so, just get out there! (__**Isabella: **__That's what we're talking about!)  
You can see forever, so your dreams are all in view!  
__**Summer: **__Yes it's true…_

_**Summer, Bella, Phineas & Isabella: **__Summer belongs to you! (__**All: **__Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you! (__**All: **__Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun  
There's nothing better to do_

_Summer belongs to you! (__**All: **__Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you! (__**All: **__Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to boys and girls around the world  
We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true  
Summer belongs to you! (__**All: **__Summer belongs to you)_

_**Mist & Haley: **__Baby, baby, baby, baby  
__**Summer & Bella: **__Summer belongs to you! (__**All: **__Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you! (__**All: **__Summer belongs to you)  
Whatever you want to do, you make the rules  
You got the tools to see it through  
Summer belongs to you! (__**All: **__Summer belongs to you)_

_Summer belongs to you! (__**All: **__Summer belongs to you)  
Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it  
Will change your point of view  
__**Phineas81707: Summer belongs to you!**_

**Oh yeah, summer belongs to you. If you live in the Northern Hemisphere... us South Hemisphere chaps are getting winter. I'm jealous, actually...**

**Anyway, so this is the last of the directly-from-the-show chapters. I was considering doing the movie, but that would be far more confusing with the variety of characters I've concocted... there are three Isabellas (not counting the real one), two Ferbs, and two Candaces at present. ...Yeah, I'm bailing out now.**

**Anyway, next time, we will visit our other-dimension counterparts. That much is confirmed. There is more content I have planned, but it is possible none of it will find itself in the next part.**


	4. A Firestorm is Brewing

_Doofenshmirtz' Evil Incorporated  
Where the forces of good are not tolerated!  
It's evil, oh yeah!  
There's no good over there!  
Being evil is never debated!_

"Finally. After so long, I've repaired my Otherdimensionator!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. He powered it up, and stared at the gaping hole. He stepped through it, closed it, and cursed. "I left the remote in the other dimension! This is not going to work!" he cried. "Oh well, better try."

Ferb and Vanessa entered Doofenshmirtz' headquarters at that moment. Ferb picked up the remote, and raised an eyebrow. "He's in the other dimension. Ferb, there's only one who can help us now…" Vanessa stated.

Phineas opened the door. "Hey Ferb. What do you want to do today?" he asked as he saw his step brother. "Phineas… Doofenshmirtz is in the other dimension?" Ferb stated, directly to the point. Phineas raised an eyebrow. Vanessa asked, "Do you know about the other dimension?" Phineas shook his head, and Ferb looked at Vanessa. "We have to find someone else…" he said.

"Alright, Bella. Then we'll do that today!" Summer said, as Ferb and Vanessa walked into the backyard. "Hey, Summer. My name is Ferb Fletcher, and I am your uncle!" Ferb said, startling Summer. "Hey, Mister! You can't startle Summer like that! Only I can! Because, you know, he looks cute like that!" Bella told Ferb. "You must be Isabella… yeah, Katie's description sounds about right. Listen, Summer, Dr Doofensmirtz has travelled to an alternate dimension, and is planning massive domination. If your dad can't save our dimensions… that burden falls to you!" Ferb said. Summer tilted his head to one side. "Prove it, Mr Fletcher," he asked, and Ferb sighed. He used the Other-dimensionator to take the pair to the other Doofenshmirtz' headquarters. Mist, Haley and Vanessa followed behind.

The other dimension had undergone a few changes since last time. Everything with Doofenshmirtz' face on it was gone, and Danville looked like a futuristic version of their own Danville. Ferb didn't care about this. He just went up to Indentured Executive Assistant Monogram. "Seats for six. We want to see Doofenshmirtz," he said, and Francis prepared the seats. "Kids, prepare for a second…" he stated, and…

_Bask in his glory, kneel at his feet  
You're in for such a treat  
He's Doofenshmirtz!_

"That was awesome!" Haley exclaimed. Ferb got up instantly, and walked up to the two Doofenshmirtzes. "You aren't evil? How long has it been?" their one asked. The other replied, "Twenty years?" Doofenshmirtz gasped, and Ferb grunted. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz, of our home dimension, you are under arrest!" he said, but their one sighed. "Am I? Platyborg, attack!" he said. No reply was made. "What happened to the platyborg?" Doofenshmirtz asked. His alternate-dimension counterpart replied, "Me and Phineas agreed it was best to dismantle him thirteen years back. Turns out not all of his evil was cooked out of him." Doofenshmirtz sighed. **Sir**, a Normbot said, walking up to the first one. **The children, agents, and ex-dictator shall be destroyed.**

Ferb heard this, and grabbed Summer and Haley. Vanessa scooped up Mist and Bella, and they both ran. The ex-dictator went with them, and Ferb asked what he was doing. "Me? I'm good now, thanks to Choo-choo. By the way, it might be best if we called me Doofenshmirtz-2… or some variant. You probably can do the same for the rest," Doofenshmirtz-2 stated. Mist struggled out of Vanessa's grip. "You don't have to hold onto me, Aunt Vanessa… I am perfectly capable of running for my life alone!" she said, before noticing a movement out of the corner of her eye. Vanessa-2 grabbed her from behind, just in the nick of time before she was zapped by the rouge Normbot. "See, Mist?" Vanessa asked, before the rouge trapped Mist in what seemed like a painful bearhug. "MIST!" Haley yelled, but the blast door was closed, and they were stuck behind. "We have to go back!" Haley told Ferb. "Not granted. There is only one way of saving her," was his response. Haley cursed.

Ferb knocked on the door of the lodge. "Hey, Ferb. What brings you here?" Phineas-2 asked, as her answered the door. Summer gasped. According to Ferb's information, this was a female troop dedicated to taking down evil. Why was Phineas-2 here? "Phineas-2, our Dr Doofenshmirtz has started wreaking havoc, with who knows how many Normbots available to him. He could reconfigure the entire network for all we know," Ferb stated. Phineas-2 seemed shocked, and let the group in.

The biggest shock for both Summer and Bella was definitely seeing their mothers. Katie-2 was a combat-ready girl, with more tools than the Fireside Girls carried, and in easily-accessible places. Isabella-2 was even more so, with the troop leader's insignia, a sash, and diamonds on her kneecaps. Summer was vaguely lovestruck, before Bella noticed. She elbowed him, and whispered, "Summer? That is your _mother_." Summer shook himself out of it, and apologised to Bella.

While Summer and Bella were admiring their alternate mothers, Phineas-2 relayed the message to Isabella-2. "OK, Firestorm Girls Troop 46231! We have a new goal. Stopping Dr Doofenshmirtz of the first dimension before he can concoct his evil scheme!" Right on cue, Haley fell through the roof. "Haley, did you fight Dr Doofenshmirtz?" Ferb asked. Haley nodded, saying, "Mist might be a pain in the rear, but she's my little pain in the rear. Anyway, I found out Doofenshmirtz's plan. He's going to head into the first dimension once all the Normbots have assembled, and take it over with them. He is going to seal the second dimension wormhole, which means we must go the long way around once he has moved out." Bella gasped. The training division of the Firestorm Girls rushed out, and saw the people from the first dimension. "Mom, can we help destroy Doofenshmirtz?" Mist-2 asked. "No. You are not quite ready. This is going to be a tough fight, and I don't want you to go down!" Isabella-2 replied. Bella raised her eyebrow. "Miss Flynn-2. Mist-2 and Bella-2 can help… they have to at least be miles better than us two! And Mist-2 is probably much politer!" she said. Isabella-2 thought about it for a second. "…Fine. But just Mist and Bella. I at least want some Firestorm Girls remaining if we fail. Remember, girls… keep honing the skills of our newer recruit!" she said. Lara-2 saluted, and India-2 asked if they were really contemplating failure. "Always prepare as if the worst-case scenario will happen. That way, you aren't completely screwed over in the long term," Isabella-2 taught.

The group found themselves in the mine carts, heading towards Dr Doofenshmirtz's headquarters. Bella-2 climbed in next to Bella, who seemed severely depressed. "Are you alright?" Bella-2 asked. Bella shrugged it off, and tried to throw off her counterpart by taking inventory of the Fireside Kit. "Bella, I know all your tricks. What's the problem?" she asked. Bella sighed, and confessed. "I'm in love with Summer Flynn. And it's becoming worse than how his parents met. Summer is a different kind of oblivious, and it's more hurtful!" she said. Bella-2 sighed. "We haven't had much time for love here. But I do know Summer-2…" she said. Bella raised an eyebrow, and Bella-2 sighed. "Summer-2 looked at me for care, despite the fact that he's older. He confessed to me first. I didn't suspect a crush until he came right out and said it. Perhaps it might be the same for you and Summer…"

The Firestorm Girls arrived in the basement. They entered a dark room… BAM!

The entire squadron was locked in a cage. "Ahahahaha!" Dr Doofenshmirtz cackled. "You gullible alternate-dimension counterparts. You just blindly trusted one of your own?" Ferb raised an eyebrow. "I believe that would be the point of being our own," he stated. "You see, one of you is working for me. Thanks to him, every single one of you is trapped in this basement, which _is_ entirely escape proof. Haley… I suppose the least I can give you is a ticket out of here. Come up," Doofenshmirtz elaborated, opening the cage with his remote control. Haley walked out of the cage, and stared down at Ferb. "Haley! You dirty double-crosser. I don't care if my sister likes you, you will suffer dearly for what you have done!" Summer bellowed. Bella grabbed his hand, and Summer jerked it away. "Not now, Bella! I'm angry at Haley!" he said. Mist-2 took a more direct approach. "Haley… why would you do this?" she asked. "Like I said… Mist is my pain in the rear," Haley responded, and turned on his heel. "OK, now, Haley. We have two dimensions to conquer!" Doofenshmirtz whooped.

"OK, now what?" Ferb asked. "Well, the best bet is probably dimension-hopping… dang, we left the remote at the lodge! Well… there's our little plan…" Isabella-2 mentioned. Katie-2 turned to her. "Yes? What is this plan?" she asked. "Great minds think alike. Anyone of us can communicate with their counterpart, as long as they are in the same dimension. It's relatively new, and I haven't seen Isabella yet, so I don't know how effective it is, but… wait, who's got a counterpart we can contact?" Isabella-2 responded. She looked at the crowd, finally stopping on Summer. "You! My son!" she said. Summer gasped. "I'm the only option?" he asked. Isabella-2 nodded, and Ferb raised his hand. "Middle of Asia. He won't get back in time," she said, and he lowered it. "Alright. Mom-2, I'll try…" he said, and closed his eyes.

Summer-2 sat there staring at the portrait. All of a sudden, a little voice in the back of his head said something. "Summer-2… we need you!" it said. "Hey, disembodied voice! Can you tell me where you are and what you're doing?" he asked. "Doofenshmirtz' basement. Trap. We need you to rescue us. Release is on Doofenshmirtz' person. Help me, Summer Flynn-2. You are our only hope," was his response. Summer-2 took a second to sigh. "Lara. We're going to Doofenshmirtz' lair!"

_Doofenshmirtz's majestic throne room!_

"Summer? How did you-?" Dr Doofenshmirtz gasped. "I'm Summer-2! And meet the Firestorm Girls!" was his response. Lara-2, Sam-2, India-2, Maylene-2 and Lucy-2 all emerged from the shadows, and withdrew their tools. "Ahahaha! As if! Anyway, I'm going to the first dimension. Haley! Here. Commence the attack!" Dr Doofenshmirtz stated. He left through a hole in his ceiling, and Summer-2 was left staring at Haley. "Well… looks like we got ourselves a beautiful catch! Tell me, Summer-2… is the name 'Bella-2' familiar to you?" he asked. Summer-2 gasped. "What are you doing to her?" he panicked. Haley shook his head, and attacked. India-2 noticed Mist's cell in the side, and began a little tune.

_The days are longer…  
The nights are shorter…  
The sun is shining…  
It's noticeably warmer…_

_Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold!  
Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told!  
It's ice cream cones and cherry sodas dripping down your chin!  
It's summer, man where do we begin?_

_Summer is pools and ponds and garden hoses trying to beat the heat…  
Summer, bicycles and roller-skates and even just bare feet…  
It's also, shredding tidal waves, building giant robots  
Or making the longest day to exist?  
Finding a dinosaur, renovating the continent  
Or fighting an evil pharmacist?_

_Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade.  
Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree…  
That's what it means to me…_

_The days are longer…  
The nights are shorter…  
The sun is shining…  
It's noticeably warmer…_

_Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold…  
Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told!  
It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin!  
It's Summer, man where do we begin?_

"You foolish Firestorm Girl? Do you seriously think a song's going to help me?" Haley asked. "Not in the slightest. I just wanted to do the most random think that came to mind, so I could come over here and unlock this!" India-2 replied, and opened up Mist's cell with the Firestorm lock pick. Mist smirked, and Haley hugged her. Mist took a shocked second, before embracing Haley back. The Firestorm Girls took a second to be entranced by the sheer cuteness of the embrace, and the enormous amount of character development Mist just underwent, before realising that the robots were looking at Haley expectantly. "We are going to go save the group down below! You, unit 81707, go see if you can bust the Firestorm Girls and their accomplices out of the cage. The rest of you, go get us up to Doofenshmirtz!" Haley claimed.

"Haley! You betrayed me?" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "Yep, Dr Doofenshmirtz! I work for the guy calling the shots on Mist!" he replied, and Mist waved from next to Haley. He growled, but the Otherdimensionator was fully powered up! "Too late, anyway, Haley! _I_ will be leaving now. And the best part is I have this! You can't save your friends without this remote!"

Phineas and Isabella heard something particularly strange issuing from Doofenshmirtz's headquarters. "Isabella, do we-?" Phineas asked. Isabella cut him off with, "Yes."

Doofenshmirtz was about to hit the button to send all of the Normbots to attack the Tri-State Area. However, an orange sash came out of nowhere and grabbed his arm. His arm was flung away, and the remote flew out of Doofenshmirtz's hand. Katie smiled at the sight of Doofenshmirtz humbled like that. Doofenshmirtz attempted an awkward laugh, but failed dismally. He hit a different button, and hopped into a ridiculously tiny cockpit for a tiny vehicle. "So long, Fireside Girl!" he said, before flying off. Mist returned from Doofenshmirtz-2's basement with the rest of the heroes. "Way too late to save the day," Katie said disappointedly. Ferb stared at where Doofenshmirtz had gone. "On the contrary, Katie, we can still chase down Dr Doofenshmirtz. We shall not rest until he has paid for his crimes. By the way, you do know what Isabella thinks about, don't you?" he said. Katie raised an eyebrow.

Bella heard this comment, and briefly flashed her emotions towards Ferb. Summer looked at her, wondering what the problem was. "Summer, Bella-2 was right. There's only one way to put an end to this," Bella responded, and pulled Summer into a passionate kiss. After a shocked half minute, they broke apart. "Isabella?" Summer asked. "Oh yeah, Summer. And don't you forget it!" Bella teased, rushing downstairs. Summer smirked a little, and hurried after her. Ferb turned to Katie. "That," he said. Katie rolled her eyes, and sent everyone on their respective ways. Katie giggled. "Isabella, you are doing your mother proud. Summer… you could do much, much worse," she told herself.

**I apologize to all of you who were hoping Doofenshmirtz finally get his comeuppance at the end of this story (let's face it, he crossed the Moral Event Horizon from the moment that sickening crunch of Perry being murdered was audible). I truly am. But without Doofenshmirtz, this story would be somewhat empty. Don't worry... come chapter 21 of this trilogy, all bets are off. Doofenshmirtz will get what's coming to him.**

**Anyway, on that grim (and uncreative) note, summer belongs to you!**


	5. A Long Day's Meap

"Morning Summer! Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked. Summer shrugged disconnectedly. "Summer? Whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked a little more desperately. "OK, mom! Bella kissed me yesterday! I get it! You don't have to keep asking me!" Summer lashed out. Ignoring the slights on her carefree attitude, she pressed on. "Summer, if Bella has plucked up the courage to do what I couldn't, there doesn't seem to be much wrong!" she pointed out. Summer stared out the window. "You might be right, mom. But I'll just have to wait and see what happens…" he said.

He went outside, and began planning something. Mist and Haley came out of the house, and smiled at him. Summer vaguely nodded, and returned to his musings. Mist shrugged, and then there was a genuine interruption. A car-like flying object, patterned with flames, came floating down to the backyard. A pink being jumped out of the car, and walked up to them. "Meap," he said. Mist crooned, and stroked his head. The being looked up, pointed skywards, and said, "Meap!" Haley asked it what it wanted to say, and it realised it's mistake. Pulling out a long black moustache, he put it on, and said, "RUN!" Summer, Mist, and Haley shrugged, and complied with the request. Summer picked up Bella as he ran past. They all jumped into the flying car, and fled.

"Alrighty, young ones. My name is Meap, of the Meapians. I come from a far off planet, and my hopes are raised in the defeat of evil," Meap told them. Summer nodded slowly, and said, "I don't get it." Bella sighed, and told him that the alien had come to defeat the giant alien that had just attacked. Meap nodded, and continued, "This chap here, he hasn't done anything evil for at least twenty years, but he's come back. Your parents have fought against him both times he attacked. He's known as…"

_He's Mitch! He's Mitch! But some people call him Big Mitch!_

Mitch stood in front of the Flynn household, and cursed. "Those younglings were my only chance of getting that damned cutonium!" he said. One of his Mitchbots issued a series of rapid clicks. "Yes, I am fully aware that a Heed-My-Word beam is in this household, but we can't extract it without those kids. We can't even put a hold on them!" Mitch replied. He looked into the house, and could faintly see the outline of his secondary target right there.

"I don't get it, Meap. Why would you have a punishment so lenient?" Summer asked. Meap replied, "We come from a cute-based society. Time-outs are considered the harshest punishment that goes under Meapian constitution!" Bella looked at Summer with cute eyes, but Summer wasn't looking that way. "So Meap, what is our goal?" he asked.

"Seven Meapian days ago, a Meapian girl discovered a hidden vein of pure cutonium. Under our laws, she mined out every last ounce of it, and sent it who knows where. It is our job to locate it!" Meap explained. Summer quickly programmed a cute-tracker signal, and began experimenting with the ignore functions. "OK, if it just ignores Mist, Bella, and Meap, this should work. At least, I hope it should. Anyway, Meap, we'll help you find that cutonium!

They arrived in the claimed town, which seemed to be Seattle. "My word! Haven't we had a similar case before in this town?" Meap asked. "It is entirely possible that the cutonium could be following the same path as the previous chalice, or that Seattle is just in the best position to intercept Meapian chalices," Mist said, to general shock. Haley put an arm around her, and Summer sighed. He gave Bella a quick hug to try and stop her from being angry, and began coming the town for cutonium.

_Doofenshmirtz digging for gold!_

"What, Mr Fourth Wall? I dig one hole and I'm searching for gold? Seriously? Balloony still has a subscription to Meapian newspapers, and there's a rich chalice of cutonium in here. I'm hoping to dominate the world with my cuteness!" Dr Doofenshmirtz called to the sky.

_Doofenshmirtz seeking cutonium!_

"Ah, Ferb! Look… sorry for running out on you yesterday, but I've got a world to conquer. I can't spend my time in jail!" Doofenshmirtz said. Ferb rolled his eyes. They landed on a black-and-white shape. "Peter the Panda!" both agent and villain exclaimed. The panda stared at both of them. Doofenshmirtz looked away awkwardly, and saw the chalice. He opened the chalice, and was trapped in a cage. As if responding to a call, an alien walked up right then and there. "Ah, a delirious scientist? What is the world coming to?" Mitch asked. Ferb shook his head, and asked for Doofenshmirtz freed. "We're kinda in the middle of something here! If you can let him go and continue on with your plan…" Ferb stated, and Mitch complied. He threw the chalice in some general direction. He instantly felt a jarring sensation in his chest, and cheered. "I think I got them this time!" he said, and left Doofenshmirtz to fight Ferb and Peter.

Mist caught a chalice thrown from nowhere. Summer's cuteness radar went berserk, and Mist opened the chalice. A cage sprung from within it, and she said, "Second day in a row! What lesson am I supposed to be learning?" Mist asked. Mitch waltzed up to the group. "Ah, perfect. I got the girl," Mitch said. Meap attempted to fire a cute ray, but Mitch countered. "Hey! Put her down, you pile of scrap metal!" Haley exclaimed. Mist rolled her eyes, and stomped on the floor… didn't work. "Anyway, boys and girl, I'm off to see an old acquaintance of mine. Hope to not keep you waiting," Mitch said.

_He's Mitch! He's Mitch! But some people call him Big Mitch!_

Mitch stopped outside the Flynn household. "Alright, Miss Cuter-Than-Cute! You come out of this house right now!" he called. Isabella peeked out of the door. "Mist? Hey, Mitch! You let her go right now!" Isabella said. Mitch threw a second cage around her. "Hey, let me go!" she called out. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you. Spent me nearly twenty years searching for decent hearing aids, and they're already broken," Mitch replied. Mist rolled her eyes. "OK, Big Mitch! You got what you wanted, plus my mother to boot. Now let me go, you imbecilic robot-alien!" she said, put back on her tendencies of rudeness. "Nope. I still need you to ensure that Isabella sticks by my rules. Now, we'll have none of that Heed-My-Word usage!" Mitch replied, having fixed his hearing aid. He pressed a button on his remote, and Isabella's second attempt at release was thwarted by a simple gag. She reached to remove it, but Mitch pointed his cute ray at Mist. Isabella took the hint. _Phineas…_ Isabella thought.

Doofenshmirtz, Ferb and Peter were locked in a fight. They were stopped as a spaceship flew past. Doofenshmirtz looked at it, and said, "You know, I think we have to follow that. Like it's important to some kind of story." Ferb glanced at him, and told him, "We have no time for your lunacy. But you're right about following that." Doofenshmirtz looked aghast at the suggestion of lunacy, and turned on his heel away from Ferb. He paid with a blow to the back of the head by Peter.

Summer, Haley, Bella and Meap arrived just in time to see the two captives of Mitch- Mist and Isabella. "Oh no! First Mist, and now Mom! What is Mitch's plan?" Summer exclaimed. Bella fingered the chalice that the cage had sprung from. "My guess is, Mitch planted that story about the cutonium. If the last of it was shipped off, it seems unlikely that there was another vein. With this deceit in mind, there can only be one goal… Isabella's Heed-My-Words beam. That might not be as grandiose as cutonium, but it'll do the job. He could even use the Meapian army to attack the rest of the galaxy!" she figured out. Summer glanced at her, and said, "That's brilliant, Bella!" Bella blushed, and Haley raised his voice. "If that's the case, we probably should follow Big Mitch," he pointed out. Summer twiddled with the dials on the cute tracker, and set it to follow Mist. If he chose Isabella, they could be doomed.

Mitch landed in his evil lair. He smiled, and grabbed Isabella's wrist. "Come along, now, Isabella!" he said, and led her to the extraction chamber. He lay Isabella down on the bench, and she struggled. "Yes, Isabella. I am about to relieve you of one of your greatest burdens. You should be happy!" he said. Isabella's eyes widened. _He's going for the Heed-My-Words beam! PHINEAS! SUMMER! HALEY! SOMEONE! PLEASE!_ Isabella thought to herself. But naturally, no one could hear her. The extraction complete, Mitch removed the gag. "Alright, Big Mitch! Let us go, NOW!" she commanded. Mitch maniacally laughed. "No Heed-My-Words beam, no need to be commanded by such a puny woman! Now to go claim my prize!" he roared.

_He's Mitch! He's Mitch! But some-_ "Oh will you shut up!" Mitch shouted at the Mitchbot responsible for playing his theme. He clicked, and destroyed the tape.

Ferb knocked on Phineas' door. "Yes, Ferb?" Phineas asked. "I saw Meap's spaceship come by," Ferb stated. Phineas rolled his eyes. "You'd think I've noticed Isabella vanishing. Big Mitch has her. I went to stop him, but the most reliable transport to planet Meap is currently in the hands of Summer, Haley, and Bella," he pointed out. Ferb nodded, sighing. "Ferb, is it possible to replicate Meap's ship?" Phineas asked. Ferb nodded, but shook his head. "Any attempt to rescue Isabella now would be too late, we don't know where Meap's planet is, and there's every chance Isabella is missing that beam," he said. Phineas shrugged, and went back inside. Ferb stared at the stars. "Isabella… hang in there…" he whispered, hoping that the galaxy was still safe.

The galaxy might be many things. But at this moment, safe was not one of them. Mitch was walking up to the chamber holding Doofenshmirtz's Heed-My-Words beam. Summer, Haley, Bella and Meap watched from a higher balcony, in pure terror. Or, at least that was the plan. Bella realised one tiny little detail. She grabbed a rope hanging nearby, and swung down to meet Mitch. "Hiyo, Mitch!" she called over to him. Mitch turned around, and saw Bella standing right there, looking so darn adorable. He collapsed, and Bella strolled past to collect the Heed-My-Words beam. Mitch realised his mistake, and leaped to his feet. "ISABELLA!" Summer cried out, and Bella jumped just in time. She realised that returning the beam to Isabella was no longer an option. "Sorry, Miss Flynn… the fate of the galaxy kinda depends on this… Summer, forgive me…" Bella muttered, and downed the beam.

"Mitch! In the corner, now!" Bella commanded. Mitch nodded glumly, and turned to face the corner for his third time-out. Summer cheered, and flung his arms around her. Meap and Haley landed right behind him, and smiled as well. "Summer… would you take me on a date sometime?" she asked, looking at him with her adorable eyes. Summer shrugged, and said, "Sure, why not?" Haley smirked, and remembered to save Mist and Isabella.

Everyone hopped into Meap's spaceship, and blasted off. "Look, Miss Flynn… I had no intention of stealing the Heed-My-Words beam. Can you forgive me?" Bella asked. Isabella smiled. "Of course, young Bella. You had no choice, and I don't really need it anymore. By the way, my friends call me Isabella," she told her. Bella nodded, and said, "Thank you… Isabella." Meap turned around, and told them that they were home. Everyone climbed out, and Phineas took Isabella into a tight hug. "Well… it's been nice meeting you, children… but it's time for me to leave," Meap said. "Will we ever see you again?" Bella asked. Meap looked at her uncertainly. The Heed-My-Words beam was within her, and while Mitch knew about it, she was unsafe. "I hope, one day when Mitch is no longer evil, that we can meet in peace. Until then, Summer's princess…" he told her. Phineas looked at Meap. "Thank you, for saving Isabella…" he said. "It was my pleasure, Phineas," Meap announced. "And ours, too…" continued the kids. Phineas smiled. _It's good to have children like these…_ he thought.

**Surprise! Meap!** **Betcha weren't expecting that, huh? And what a perfect way to pass the torch!  
**

**Next time on a Hero's Legacy, we find an explanation for one of the greatest mysteries of this entire trilogy. Summer belongs to you!  
**

**...What? I really liked the pun with it I pulled off in an earlier chapter of this story! I feel like carpe diem was getting old, cliche or both.**


	6. Sitting by the Fireside

_Katie… Katie…_

Katie tossed and turned, distracted by the echoing sound of an old woman searching for her.

_Katie… Katie…_

She could ignore it no longer. Her eyes flew open and she sat upright. There, sitting on her wall, was the image of Eliza M. Feyerseid's portrait. "Miss Feyerseid!" she shrieked, knowing full well she wouldn't disturb or be disturbed. She lived alone with Isabella, and she was currently over at Summer's house.

_Katie… I hoped my plan would have shown itself by now… you girls disappointed me…_

Katie sat against the wall, paralysed by fear. Yet, a small part of her brain was still functioning. She had just learned that Miss Feyerseid had a plan that ought to have come into fruition. Thinking logically, that small piece connected the dots. "What part of 'Phineas is a Fireside Boy' did we miss?" she became aware of asking.

_Phineas is just one side of a coin… the other half should be clear… and the full coin will be the greatest of the Fireside Girls… Phineas and Isabella… shall lead the Fireside Girls to new heights… go now, Katie… teach my secret…_

Never let it be said that Katie's night was uneventful.

Summer was sitting under the big tree, and Katie knocked on the fence. "Hi Summer! Could I please see Isabella?" she asked. Summer shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint, but she's been exhausted all night. Stress has been getting to her," he said. Katie raised her eyebrow, wondering what sort of stress Isabella would be feeling. "It's been a whole week since she got kidnapped. It shouldn't be like she's that shell-shocked…" she said aloud. Summer's eyes widened. "Oh, you want mom. Yeah, she's in the kitchen. You know, if you want me to tell you where mom is, just call her 'mom'," he said, but Katie was already gone.

"Hey Katie! Whatcha doin'… so sleep deprived?" Isabella asked. "Isabella, Miss Feyerseid's ghost visited me last night, and told me why she let Phineas into the troop," she told her. Isabella tilted her head. "Miss Feyerseid knew who the perfect Fireside Girl would be. A combination of Phineas' ingenuity and your own determination. I think it's time we tried getting Mist a little more involved," Katie elaborated. At the sound of her name, Mist came down the stairs… literally. Isabella picked her up, and made sure she was okay. "Mist… I think it's time we went back to the Fireside Girls!" Isabella exclaimed. Mist groaned under her breath, and pulled out her sash. She tied it around her waist, and Katie raised her eyebrow. She didn't have time to ponder it, however, as she fell asleep right then and there.

_Doofenshmirtz purchasing cupcakes!_

Dr Doofenshmirtz picked up the last of his Fireside Girl's cupcake logs, paid for it, and demolished the cupcakes within. Lucy looked at him with one eyebrow raised, thinking 'what was he doing?' She had compunctions about her true reward in earning her patch for selling cupcakes. If Lucy had pieced together Dr Doofenshmirtz being Perry's murderer, she'd insist on giving him more.

As it was, Ferb climbed to attack Doofenshmirtz that day to find no response. Doofenshmirtz had become far wider than he was tall. "Oh, Fuhb? I suphus yur wundurung whut uim up tu? Wull… uim tu fut ruight nuw…" Doofenshmirtz garbled through a mouthful of cupcake. He gestured to a pile of empty Fireside cupcake holders, and many Duplicatinators which seemed to have been used on them. Ferb rolled his eyes. _Obesity and sphere mechanics ought to win this fight for me. I've never seen him so pathetic in my life,_ he thought. He decided to fly off. "CUUS YU, FUHB FLUTCHUH!" Doofenshmirtz cried, but his mouth had become deformed.

Mist Flynn looked at the Fireside Girls. "OK, girls! As Troop Leader… err… Lara, could you lead for right now? I've forgotten how to lead the Forestfire Girls…" she said. Lara sighed, and stood at the podium. "OK, girls. I will admit, some of us may have gotten slack in upholding our Fireside tradition," she said, and Bella shrugged. The Fireside Girls were eternal. Getting Summer to see her affections was the chance of a lifetime. "-but we can do this today! So girls, what do you want to do today?" Lara finished. Mist nodded thoughtfully, and grabbed some leftover cupcakes. "I'm going off to sell these. Be back a little later," she said, and left the lodge. "Going to help out Summer in Mist's place!" Bella claimed, and walked off. Lara sighed, and looked at the list of patches. "I'm going for Aquatic Safety. You guys just continue to earn patches," she said. With nothing else in mind, the other girls went to other Fireside patches.

Mist knocked on the door of the penthouse of a high-rise building. She had already sold the cupcakes when she noticed that the tenant was morbidly obese. "Well, I know what I'm going to do today. Mr Doofenshmirtz… I'm going to get you into shape!" she told him. Dr Doofenshmirtz nodded, and took a second to hesitate. _Wasn't this that loudmouth I kidnapped a week ago? What's she doing in the Fireside Girls? …Eh, she's wearing her sash wrong, and she's forgotten about me. I say let her help me, and then… OW! Heart attack!_ he thought to himself.

_In other circumstances, you might fail!  
Because I know you've got your own tail!  
You're not one of us, but I'm going to see you sweat…  
I'm going to see how much you can take!  
I'm going to work you through your union break!  
If you squeeze a silkworm, what do you think you're going to get?_

_But I know a way we can return you to normal  
Even though now you're obese…  
It's the way of Ferb's niece!_

But that's just the general information. Here are some of the specific things I am going to get you to do.

_You're going to roll up a ramp with heavy weights  
Swing off a rope somehow!  
At some point you'll fall to your knees when it's raining  
And look up into the sky!_

_You'll practice your balance over and over  
Hey, those flowers don't grow right now!  
You'll wade to a swamp, meet a Fireside friend  
And lift big heavy things up high!_

_But I know a way we can return you to normal  
Even though now you're obese…  
It's the way of Ferb's niece!_

Bella wandered into Summer's yard, where he was looking at his blueprint. "Summer?" she asked, and he looked up. "Hi, Isabella. I'm going to let you decide what we do today. Mist's doing Fireside work, and she really did contribute more than you'd expect…" he told her. Bella swooned, and whispered, "Well…" but was interrupted by a shrill sound.

"Thank you, little Fireside Girl! Thanks to you, I can take another attempt on the entire Tri-State Area!" Dr Doofenshmirtz announced, cackling madly as he fired up what remained of his evil scheme. Mist gasped, and gave a shrill wail. She hoped it would be suitable.

"Summer, I need several hundred logs of cupcakes, stat!" Bella said. Summer nodded, slowly taking a step back. He managed to have some made in about seven seconds, give or take. "Fireside Girls… assemble!" Bella called out, and the Fireside Girls skidded up to her. "Ladies, we have a huge order to deliver. We have to get these to 41 Inator Road, 45th floor!" she encouraged, and the girls grabbed several each and began rushing.

_Throughout our lives…  
We're told cupcakes are for sometimes!  
And yet as this crucial juncture  
They're payment for some crimes!_

_So come on, girls and Summer  
We have a pharmacist to thwart!  
We can't delay any longer  
We can no longer head to court!_

_Our best friend, our greatest pet  
Dead at the hands of an old man…  
But with the help of warriors and girl scouts  
We can wallop with the frying pan!_

_So come on, girls and Summer  
We have a pharmacist to thwart!  
We can't delay any longer  
We can no longer head to court!_

_Come on girls, we're up a couple pounds  
Or a couple hundred, it really doesn't matter!  
It's thanks to the efforts of this guy  
That we no longer wake to Perry's chatter! _(Ctrtrtrtr!)

_So come on, girls and Summer  
We have a pharmacist to thwart!  
We can't delay any longer  
We can no longer head to court!_

"And sold! That's the last of them!" Bella stated, looking at her handiwork. Dr Doofenshmirtz was laying on the ground, obese once again. "Thanks, Bella! I'm promoting you to Troop Leader!" Mist said, hugging her brother's girlfriend. "Why?" Bella asked. Mist looked into Bella's eyes. "Our mothers were wrong. I'm not going to be the greatest Firefighter Girl ever. I haven't even got over my snark!" she said, honest and to the point. Bella giggled. "Well, Mist, if it's not you, then it's Summer! I knew it, deep down!" she cried out. They all walked away, leaving Doofenshmirtz in his trap. _You know, one day I'm going to get skinny again with the way of Ferb's niece. And then they'll be the first to pay! But first, some writing. Next time will be my last chance to take down a hero's legacy, and I'm going to do it… Broadway style!_ Doofenshmirtz thought to himself. He reached for a pen and paper to write songs down while he exercised the weight from him.

**And he's right. Since next time will be my final main story for this tale, I'm going to be doing it as a musical! Because I've done the movie, and Summer Belongs to You, so the Musical is the last one. ...No, I will not make musical numbers out of catchphrases.**

**And for no reason, I feel I should mention that this story brings the combined word total for A Hero's Legacy up to 12999... no joke.**

**Next time, we shall see Doofenshmirtz's final throw of the dice (and he knows it, too!), and how it'll affect the cast. And musical numbers. So on that note, summer belongs to you!**


	7. Doom: The Musical

Summer and Bella found themselves face to face with a truly horrific sight. It looked like a goozim, but knowing how today had turned out, it was probably much worse. "You know, milady, I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this. I guess we should have expected this, huh? One minute, we're having the time of our lives, the next we're being fed to a goozim whose origins I don't even want to begin to contemplate," Summer said somewhat confidently. Confidence was not high on the list of emotions Bella was feeling. "And it started out so well this morning…"

_Earlier that morning…_

Bella woke up that morning, smiling as she found herself in Summer's sleepy embrace. Summer woke up as soon as she had risen, and beamed. "Hey, Isabella! With you and Perry, today could be the best day ever!"

_We consider every day a plus  
To spend it with our platypus!  
We're always so ecstatic  
Because he's semi-aquatic!_

_Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus  
Brings smiles to the both of us!  
Life's never fuddie duddy  
With our web-footed buddy_

_When we're brushing our teeth, it's better!  
Tying our shoes, it's better!  
Combing our hair, it's better!  
Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar!_

_Blinking our eyes, it's better!  
Breathing in and out, so much better!  
Sitting in a chair, it's better!  
And taking a bath, just a little bit wetter!_

_Every day is such a dream  
When you start it with a monotreme!  
He's duckbilled and beaver tailed and hairy!  
Everything's better with Perry!_

_We just want to tell you Perry:  
Everything's better with you!_

"Morning, Summer. Morning, Bella!" Phineas called over to his son, future daughter-in-law, and pet platypus. They got up off the floor, and nodded to Phineas. He knelt down beside Perry. "Hm… if I do… this…" he muttered, scratching behind Perry's ear. *BOING*! Perry's tail went flying up. "Dad, I never knew that. Isabella, I know what we're going to try out today!" Phineas said, putting his arm around her. She smiled, and picked up Perry.

She sat down Perry in the backyard, and put a baseball on his tail. She scratched Perry's ear, and the baseball was flung across the yard. "Hi, Isabella!" the Fireside Girls called out, and she looked up from Perry. "Oh, hi! Me and Summer were just experimenting with Perry's involuntary reflex. You got any ideas?" she said. Lucy took a second to think, and remembered that Dr Doofenshmirtz had some spare Duplicatinators. "One sec," she said, and rushed off. She came back after about ten seconds, surprisingly, as she had found the Duplicatinator lying on the street. She used it on Perry, and he became two Perrys. "Hey, yeah! Now if we put a net between them, we could play a true platypult badminton game!" Mist said, looking at the original Perry.

_Doofenshmirtz's final jingle!_

Doofenshmirtz rolled his eyes. "Of course, you reference that… Anyway, Ferb Fletcher, I have you right where I want you!" he babbled, too insane to speak fluent English anymore. Ferb rolled his eyes on that one, but Doofenshmirtz had him flung out the window. "That is going to cost me… Curse you, Ferb Fletcher! Or curse you later, whenever's good for you," he shouted out the window.

He walked over to his inators, all trashed from Ferb's attack. He cursed, kicked one of the pieces. As if on cue, that one piece hit something else, which somehow snowballed into the creation of an inator. "Huh? Eh, cartoon laws. What are you gonna do? And do I look like complaining? So… what does this button do?" he babbled, and hit the fire button. It fired, and exploded. He kicked again, and created something different. "Whoo! Victory is assured. I don't know what's happening, but it's going to be brilliant!" he celebrated.

One of the Perrys got up and walked off. "Perry!" Summer exclaimed, and everyone began rushing after him. Bella stopped to pick up the other Perry.

_Perry, you know you are a girl's best friend!  
You're more than a passing trend!  
You're like a treat from a candy store_

_Oh, Perry! We love you more than ice cream cakes!  
We love you more than bugs and snakes!  
We love you more than all things mentioned before_

_Oh, Perry, you're extraordinary!  
You're kinda short and hairy!  
The colour of a blueberry!_

_Yes, Perry!_

_So come back, Perry!  
Come back, Perry, come back!_

"Hey, Amanda, why don't you sing one?" Summer called out to his cousin. Amanda raised an eyebrow, but she was already roped in to the moment.

_Oh Perry…  
I think it's kinda scary…  
I can't find you anywhere-y…  
It fills me with despair-y?_

_Oh Perry…  
I'm allergic to dairy…  
I'm going to move to the prairie…  
And change my name to Larry!_

"Larry?" Summer asked. Amanda glared at him, and said through gritted teeth, "You didn't give me enough time to make up rhymes, alright?"

_She'll change her name to Larry, Larry, Larry…  
So come back, Perry, come back Perry, come home…  
Come home, Perry, come home…_

They caught up to Perry at the pet cemetery. "Perry, why would you come here, of all places?" Summer asked. Perry looked around, right next to Agent P's grave. Mist realised what was about to happen a second before it did. "Oh, Miss, Feyerseid!" she muttered. One of Doofenshmirtz's rays hit Perry and the grave.

The Perry that wandered off stood on two legs, and put on a fedora. "Ctrtrtrtrtr!" he said, in clear triumph. Bella's Perry wriggled out of her grip, and waddled up to the other. Agent P knelt down next to him. "Ctrtrtrtr," he chattered, and Perry nodded. He waddled back into Bella's arms, and curled up. Bella giggled, and scooped him up. "Ctrtrtrtrtrtr…" Agent P told Summer, who shrugged. He gave something resembling a sigh, and left them.

Doofenshmirtz finished his project. He took a step back. Vanessa peeked around the corner, and saw it in all of its glory. "Dr Doofenshmirtz, hold it right there!" she bellowed. Doofenshmirtz nodded, and said, "No! And why?"

_In the bay off the coast of the Tri-State Area  
Floats a country for me, and me!  
It's new, it's bright  
And it's founded on spite!  
And it's everything I dreamed it would be…  
Hail, hail, Doofania!_

_There's a bright, shining place  
With a flag that bears my face!  
And it's floating on an inner tube!  
Far away from city life  
My stupid brother, and ex-wife!  
And it's got an evil attitude…  
Hail, hail, Doofania!_

Vanessa looked vaguely at Doofenshmirtz. She walked off to go look for something. "Norm, prepare the next fire!" Doofenshmirtz babbled, and Norm managed to translate it. He walked off, and shot the beam.

Agent P jumped onto Phineas' bench, and cleared his throat. The room flashed green, and Agent P… spoke… "Hello, Phineas!" he called in a deep voice that had all the Fireside Girls but Bella swooning. Phineas and Isabella rushed down the staircase, and saw only the Fireside Girls, Summer, and Agent P. "OK, what is going on?" Phineas asked, while Isabella held onto his arm. "Phineas, I need your help. Dr Doofenshmirtz had killed me in a past life, I do not deny this. And thus, I need Doofenshmirtz brought to justice, before he ruins any of your lives!" Agent P stated. Isabella fainted, and Phineas was dumbstruck. "A-agent P? You're too late. Ferb has been horribly corrupted, Isabella has been cursed, and restored, Mist has been kidnapped, and Bella has taken Isabella's curse. I think he has changed our lives, though whether he has ruined them remains to be seen," Phineas stated. Agent P gasped, and said, "He's going down!" He took Summer and Bella's arms, and rushed to go fight Doofenshmirtz.

"We interrupt your humdrum lives to bring you this evil message:" was announced. Everyone moved to the TV set, as Dr Doofenshmirtz showed up on screen. "Attention, O.W.C.A., and Fireside Girls. I have Summer, Isabella and Perry the Platypus! If you ever want to see them again, I suggest you die. Because they're going to be gone! Anyway…

_It's been a hard life  
Got nothing I ever wanted  
And everyone flaunted their stuff for me…  
It's been a bad ride,  
Everyone is fighting  
And destroying the schemes of me!_

_It's like a poisoned lunch with all you can eat  
But at least I leave my wallet at home!  
No one helps me  
Because it's compulsory…  
Or into the slammer their thrown._

_Still, I'm a bad guy  
How many geniuses would take murder blame?  
I must admit  
I'm not making any sense  
But I'll chuck you your blame…_

_It's been a hard ride  
Nothing like cherries  
And everyone's merrier than me…  
Because everyone's a hypocrite  
And I'm the sole survivor of justice  
I'm your future leader!_

Phineas shut off the TV again, distraught in Doofenshmirtz's lies and his kidnap. "We have to save them! But how?" he asked. Isabella knew what to do. "Calm down, Phineas. Have you forgotten who we are? We're Fireside Girls Troop 46231 and we never give up!

_We're Fireside Girls, one and all  
And together we belong!  
We wear our patches upon our sashes  
And stand cute, small and strong!  
This is the Fireside Girls song…  
And it's not too terribly long!_

"So let's go save Summer!" Isabella exclaimed. Everyone cheered. "Oh, and Bella too!" Everyone cheered again. "And Perry!" India volunteered, and Mist stared at her. "He's already dead. I don't know what benefit saving him would actually serve," she said. _She really should have lost her Troop Leader status…_ India thought.

Summer, Bella and Perry were cruelly thrown onto a platform suspended over the deep ocean, where escape would be impossible. Facing them was a goozim… a truly horrific sight. "You know, milady, I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this. Blah, blah, blah, origins I don't even want to begin to contemplate, et cetera, et cetera," Summer said somewhat confidently. "Woah, déjà vu-ish… and why did you just call me milady?" Bella responded. Summer shrugged, and Perry shushed them. He sneaked around, looking for an escape path. Faced with none, he groaned. "Agent P, aren't platypi semi-aquatic?" Summer asked. Agent P facepalmed, and tossed Summer and Bella some doo-hickey to breathe underwater. "Why do you even have these?" Bella asked, but Agent P did not respond. He grabbed Summer and Bella, and jumped into the ocean. The goozim, having gotten free of its cage, jumped after them… before realising that it might not be able to swim. As it was, it hit the ocean with considerable force, smashing the waves and flinging the three escapees into a secret passage.

_I used to get stuck on the simplest of things  
I never tried flying or spreading my wings  
What I want to convey  
Is that I'm getting away  
Because tonight I'm breaking out!_

_I go from park to neutral, know I'm shifting to drive  
Because you gotta depart if you want to arrive  
No more biding my time  
With these eternal rhymes  
Because tonight I'm breaking out!_

_I'm breaking out! From the things that were holding me back!  
I'm breaking out! In every wall, if you look there's a crack!  
I'm breaking out! In the end, that's what life's all about!  
When the wall's closing in  
You know it's time to begin  
Breaking out!_

Perry sighed. "How complex is this place, anyway?" he asked. However, now was not the time to ask, as a huge crowd of some of Doofenshmirtz's robots circled them. "When did Doofenshmirtz build robots?" Bella asked, and one responded with **Hold your tongue, girl! Hold still and be destroyed!** Summer looked aghast at the idea. "Does this mean you truly love me, or something else?" Bella asked. Summer responded with, "No, this is something else, although I do love you. Dr Doofenshmirtz wants you destroyed. However, he should know by now… wait, I can't say too much in front of Doofenshmirtz's robots!" Agent P looked at the pair of them in confusion. "What does Bella have that would make Doofenshmirtz reconsider destroying her, apart from childhood?" he asked. Summer looked at Bella, and whispered the secret in Perry's… let's say ear. "She has the key to taking over the Tri-State Area?" Agent P boomed. This announcement made the Doofbots hesitate. Summer looked at Bella, and said, "Three, two, one… CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

Mist took the first glance at the Doofbot army surrounding their quarry. "Hm… Doofenshmirtz is sure as hell keeping up a good army. Well, he's not taking over the world on my watch!" she muttered. "She has the key to taking over the Tri-State Area?" she heard Agent P shout. "Oh, I'll be having words with that pesky monotreme! Alright… and… FIREFOX GIRLS! ATTACK!" she ordered, and the Fireside Girls launched their offensive. Within mere seconds, the Doofbots were subdued. India finished up her job, and turned to Summer. "We're all behind you!" she cheered, and Bella nodded. "Good work, girls! With this, we could be able to get to Doofenshmirtz!" she roared, to general delight. Perry alone looked aghast, but he was powerless to stop the Fireside Girls.

"Ah, so I have the Fireside Girls right here? Good… oh Isabella!" Doofenshmirtz babbled. A familiar figure walked out from literally nowhere. "YOU!" Phineas roared, drawing his wrench. "Me. And unless you want to see girly there hurt, I suggest you put the wrench down," the fake Isabella replied. Phineas dropped it, and the fake jumped at him…

…to be stopped by the real Isabella. "Listen, little girl. Phineas is mine. There is nothing you can do to change that," the real one calmly stated. The fake just stood there, panting. She eventually tossed her head, and a small arena was dedicated solely to them. "Stay back, Doofbots! This naïve flirt it going to suffer at no hand but mine!" the fake roared, and attacked. It was here that it crossed Isabella's mind… _This is a teenager… an agile one…_

As for the rest of the Fireside Girls, the Doofbots had them surrounded… but none watched their behind. The older Fireside Girls, both Adyson's and Dawn's troops, had appeared, as had the Johnsons, Hiranos, Tjinders, Van Stomms, and Du Bois. "Oh, wow!" Lara cheered, and the others took their cues. "Hey there, girls! Heard you were in a bit of a scrap, so…" Adyson started, and they finished by diving into the attack.

_It's going to be a mechanized melee!  
A bit of a big bot brawl!  
When we get through, you're going to know it's true  
The more metallic they are, the harder they fall!_

_Don't mess with me cause I'm a whole lot of trouble  
When I'm backed up against the wall!_

_We're going to kick some robot chassis!  
So you better tell your robot nation  
To say a robot prayer, cause you better prepare  
For an automaton annihilation!_

_You think you're going to take us down…  
Well mechanical man, you just try it!  
We're going to ride that rail out of town!_

_This is a robot riot! (robot riot!)  
I think you know what I mean! (robot riot!)  
This is a robot riot!_

_I'm gonna break you down  
And sell you for scrap metal!  
But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline!_

_Because your momma was a blender  
And your dad was just a washing machine!  
This is a robot riot!_

_I'm gonna rip you up!  
I'm gonna tear you down!  
I'm gonna take you to the  
Chop shop downtown!_

_I know that you'll be dreading  
This automaton Armageddon!  
I think you better check your fluids  
Cause I know you're sweating!_

_You know you're going to lose!  
And sing the robot blues!  
You'll blow a fuse  
And take a robot snooze!_

_I will deactivate ya!  
Because I kinda hate ya!  
Don't wanna beat around the bushes  
Gonna decimate ya!_

_This is a robot riot! (robot riot!)  
Oh man, it's on! (robot riot!)  
This is a robot riot!_

_I'm gonna rip you up  
And put you back together  
In a new configuration  
Just to mow my lawn!_

_Cause your sister is a fridge  
And you know her light is always on!  
This is a robot riot!_

_Robot riot! Robot Riot! (look out!)  
Robot riot! Robot Riot!  
This is a robot riot!_

_You better listen up!  
I've got some breaking news!  
I'm gonna melt you down  
And pour you on some baby's shoes!_

_I'm really on a mission!  
I call it demolition!  
And when I'm through  
You're going to need more than a new transmission!  
This is a robot riot!_

_No matter how you strive  
You're gonna take a dive!  
I'm going to mess you up  
And devastate your hard drive!_

_I'm going to shut you down!  
I'm teaching you a lesson!  
Rip out your CPU  
And show it to you still processing!  
This is a robot riot!_

_I'm going to rip you up!  
I'm going to tear you down!  
I'm going to take you to the  
Chop shop downtown!_

_I know that you'll be dreading  
This automaton Armageddon!  
I think you better check your fluids  
Cause I know you're sweating!_

_You know you're going to lose!  
And sing the robot blues!  
You'll blow a fuse  
And take a robot snooze!_

_I will deactivate ya!  
Because I kinda hate ya!  
Don't wanna beat around the bushes  
Gonna decimate ya!  
This is a robot riot!_

_I'm going to rip you up!  
I'm going to tear you down!  
I'm going to take you to the  
Chop shop downtown!  
This is a robot riot!_

_I'm going to rip you up!  
I'm going to tear you down!  
I'm going to take you to the  
Chop shop downtown!  
This is a robot riot!_

_I'm going to rip you up!  
I'm going to tear you down!  
I'm going to take you to the  
Chop shop downtown!  
This is a robot riot!_

_I'm going to rip you up!  
I'm going to tear you down!  
I'm going to take you to the  
Chop shop downtown!  
This is a robot riot!_

As this was going on, the two Isabellas stared each other down in their own field. The fake taunted, "You can't defeat me! I'm far superior to you! Ad once I've mowed you down, I'm taking over Phineas' heart!" Isabella gasped, but the memory sparked something. Phineas knew nothing about the dark side of love, and how exactly the fake planned on stealing his heart. Because of this, there was a chance that… "Three, two, one…" she counted, and the fake doubled up. "How?" she asked, and Isabella giggled. "Say hi to Summer and Mist. Dr Doofenshmirtz stole my hair while I was pregnant!" she laughed, and the fake growled. "I'll get you OW sometime Isabella OW! Just you OW wait OW WHEN I FIND OUT WHO'S DOING THAT!" she cursed. Isabella smirked as the arena was removed, showing the carnage of the Doofbots. Mist and Bella ran up to her and gave her a hug. Summer cheered his infant self on. However, Agent P alone seemed surly. "You actually got pregnant with Phineas' kids?" he bellowed. Isabella opened her mouth to frame a retort, but the floor on which she, Mist and Bella had been standing rose up to the next level in the building.

"So, my child. You beat your rival with wit… how… amusing. But neither you, or any girl that accompanies you, can stop me now!" Dr Doofenshmirtz taunted madly. Bella stood up and said, "Leave the Tri-State Area alone, and go commit yourself or something!" Ferb rolled around to hear that, and shook his head. "Isabella, I applaud your courage, but Doofenshmirtz is too insane for that beam to work…" he said. He thought for a second, and Vanessa let out a whistle. "Hey, Vanessa! I was going to do that!" Ferb complained, but it didn't matter… Meap had landed. "Meap!" he stated. Dr Doofenshmirtz stepped out of Meap's range to turn around, and Meap fired at the three girls. Ferb and Vanessa saw what was about to happen, and averted their eyes, as did Meap. Doofenshmirtz, being completely and utterly insane, turned to face the girls.

_We're just the curious girls from cross the way…  
Every day, as we come over  
We announce ourselves this way…_

_Whatcha doin'? Whatcha doin'?  
What's the day's activity?  
Whatcha doin'? Whatcha doin'?  
By any chance could it include us?_

_Whatcha doin'? Whatcha doin'?  
We don't mean to disturb…  
Whatcha doin'? Whatcha doin'?  
You know, it's not really directed at Mist  
When we say-ay-ay-ay-ay… whatcha doin'?_

Bella took a solo, and Isabella and Mist stood slightly to the sides. Summer, who had climbed the stairs rapidly to help Bella, was now staring straight at her.

_Don't ya know, Summer, you have no idea…  
That every day I'm just dying to see ya…  
And say…_

_Whatcha doin'? Whatcha doin'?  
I really wanna know…  
Whatcha doin'? Whatcha doin'?  
Can I be part of the show?  
When I say-ay-ay-ay-ay…  
Whatcha doin'?_

Dr Doofenshmirtz had stared far too long at Isabella, Mist and Bella in their altered states. He fell to the ground, and fell still. Meap turned to look at the girls, who's burst of cutonium had run out. He whipped out his moustache, and yelled, "RUN!" Everyone hastened to leave Doofania, as the place fell into ruins. Doofenshmirtz, as a last throw of the dice, had set everything he had built to crumble with him. They all managed to escape, and watched as Doofania swept into dust… wait, what was happening to Agent P? Phineas knelt beside him as he crumbled as well. "Agent P!" he cried, as he fell once more. "Don't worry about me, Phineas. I had one last adventure, after about thirteen years. You just lead a full life with… Isabella…" Agent P croaked, before vanishing into the dust. Phineas turned, tears in his eyes. Summer picked up Bella, who had collapsed from losing the Heed-My-Words beam, and nodded. Everyone bowed their heads, and left the coast.

Summer lay Bella down in her own bed, and Katie knocked and entered. "Hey, Summer," she said, and Summer nodded in reply. Bella's eyes fluttered open, and she looked at Summer. "Did you mean… what you sung to Doofenshmirtz…" he muttered, and Bella nodded. There was an awkward pause, and Summer and Bella then proceeded to engage in a passionate kiss. Katie looked at the two of them, and smiled. "Welcome to the family, Summer," she muttered, quiet enough for the kids to miss it.

_Now me and my girl, we're taking care of things!  
We went from a pair of jokers to a king and a queen!  
It just goes to show you never know what a shuffle brings!  
Me and my girl, we're taking care of things!_

_That's right, we're in love!  
Different father and mother  
But don't you diss or slam or slide us  
Cause we look after one another!_

_Because we're thicker than thieves!  
We're cooler than kings!  
Oh man, you better believe  
We're taking care of things!_

_I'll tell you up front  
That I've got your back  
And I know that you have mine!  
As long as we stick together side by side  
Yo, Bella, it's going to turn out fine!  
Yo, Summer, it's going to turn out fine!_

_Now me and my girl, we're taking care of things!  
We went from a pair of jokers to a king and a queen!  
It just goes to show you never know what a shuffle brings!  
Me and my girl, we're taking care of things!_

**Well, it took us a while, but we've reached the end of our story.**

**...Psyche! Did you honestly expect the fun to stop so soon?**

**As of either today, tomorrow, or the day after, expect a continuation... no, sadly it is not another set of seven chapters. You'll have to wait, because I'm not going to tell you.**

**...I put it in last chapter's notes, didn't I? If I didn't, I'm paranoid, if I did, I'm an idiot. Well... summer belongs to you? I'm out of here before I embarrass myself further.**


End file.
